Yamagata college
by kuroiyouko
Summary: Kagome heads off to college finally starting her independent life. There, she meets a certain Hanyou, things get crazy and erotic when Kagome starts dating him. What troubles lie ahead in her college life? Will secrets of Inu Yasha's past tear them apart?
1. Orientation

disclaimer: Why do we have to write these things anyway?! I mean I bet no one's gonna believe that if someone's gonna say that they own- ;chucks shoe; OW! ;.;.....okayokay...me no own Inu Yasha...now on with the story...;sniff;...ow...;rubs head;

* * *

Chapter 1. "The Orientation"  
  
"Welcome students, you are here at the Yamagata college orientation to learn about our campus, I note that this is one of the best colleges in Japan. We guarantee you success from what you will be learning here."  
  
Kagome dulled her eyes, this orientation was boring her out of her mind. Hell, every orientation was boring.  
  
"There has been a delay, we will start this congregation in twenty minutes, all the students have not arrived yet. It appears that we have some traffic on the way here, so I ask you please to remain patient for a brief moment.Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
"Pfh....great, now I have to wait some more...I've been here for over an hour already..." Kagome complained.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wasn't here because she had to pick up Souta from soccer practice. And Sango somehow got sick so she couldn't come, she told Kagome to take notes for her. Oh, and Miroku was probably caught IN the traffic. She's all alone, knowing no one here. Kagome decided to take a step outside for fresh air, it was really stuffy in the auditorium. She sat outside on a public bench and looked around, there were many people, but not all of them were freshman. She guessed some of them were sophmores, juniors, or even senoirs roaming around getting ready to pick on the little new freshies. Then, her eyes caught a sight of a young man, he was a youkai, a very handsome one too. He had long silver hair, what looks like cat ears, and golden eyes, a strange combination, but he was cute. He was in a group of guys laughing and joking around, one of the 'popular' ones, probably some jockeys like back in highschool. He looked around too, and saw Kagome staring back at him. She quickly turned her eyes away, and looked else where pretending to look at something.   
  
_He looked at me, maybe college isn't that bad afterall, why not?....thay have pretty cute guys here._ she sheepishly grinned.  
  
Kagome took a peek at him again, he was still looking back at her, she almost giggled, but held it in.

* * *

"Dude, look at that chick, she must be new here cause I never seen her before, she got the body.." Koji snickered into his ear.  
  
"Hah, yeah. She's hot.." He said.  
  
"Dude...I thinks she's looking your way." Ryo tipped his head, the hanyou only smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"HAh, go score man....you know what to do," Akio nudged his arm, "a young innocent college freshman girl. They're always the easy ones to get first.".  
  
"No rush, I'm go'n.." He walked to her direction as his friends held in a laugh.

* * *

_Oh my god...he's coming my way...Okay, act normal Kagome..this isn't the first time a guy did that to you..._ Kagome sighed and looked up at him.  
  
He stopped and smiled, "Hey, you must be new here, I'm Inu Yasha Taiyou."  
  
She smiled back, "Hello, Yeah I am new here. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you Inu Yasha."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow What a goody tooshoo...feh, just wait till I get done with her... he shook her hand, "Well, do ya like the place so far?"  
  
"Umm, It's big. The place is really clean compared to highschool." she felt kinda stupid after saying that, of course it's big. EVERY college is big...And clean.  
  
He chuckled, "Heh, well get used to it."  
  
She smiled again, then a group of guys came over and bumped Inu Yasha, "Oops, sorry sir, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Drop it Ryo." His beaded eyes appeared.  
  
"OH..It's you Inu Yasha. heh."Ryo said sarcasticlly.  
  
"OH..." The Akio looked suprised, looking up and down at Kagome, "and who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
Kaogme laughed, "Oh god.."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Alright guys, this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is Ryo." he pointed to the blonde," Akio," the blue boy, "and Koji" the brunette.  
  
"Nice to meet you all" she smiled brightly, "So...you guys are....not freshman as far as I can tell?"  
  
"Oh, heh, we're Sophmores" Koji said.  
  
"Yup, Freshman year can be hard at first, but you'll get used to it..trust me." Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, like highschool huh?"   
  
"Yeah, freshies are always fun to pick on." Akio smirked. Inu Yasha cleared his throat quite loudly, "I mean....except for you of course..eheh."  
  
Kagome gave a disbelieved laugh, "Wow, thanks for making me feel better."  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Kagome reacted quickly and turned around, all four of them looked up to find a young man with short black hair, and three piercings, two on one ear and one on the other.   
  
"Miroku!! your here!" She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Whoa! Kagome, were you that bored?" he joked.  
  
"Oopp, looks like she's taken." Ryo whispered to Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku and Kagome went over to the gang and she introduced, "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Mirkou, Miroku, this is Inu Yasha, Ryo, Akio, and Koji"  
  
"What's up!" Miroku shook all their hands, " It's very nice to meet you all, I presume that you're all soph's?"  
  
"Yup." replied Inu Yasha.  
  
"Heh, Miroku is a sophmore too, he just transferred here!" Kagome noted.  
  
"Well, welcome, If you get lost er anything feel free to ask any one of us." Ryo said.  
  
"Thanks." he smiled.  
  
"Oh darn! the orientation's about to start, come on Miroku." Kagome held onto his arm, "see ya guys later!" she waved.  
  
Akio whistled, "She's got the ass, and a petite body...nice...."  
  
"Hm, I might have a shot after all...." Inu Yasha smirked.

* * *

;30 minutes later...;  
  
"Oye....that was long, and boring..." Kagome said.  
  
"Tch, what else? I'm hungry....Wanna go get something to get? I didn't eat dinner yet..." Miroku asked.  
  
"Me neither...let's go get something fast, on the go, something that will fill me up quick...cause I wanna go home now, soooo tired..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Sure, fine with me. I heard there was a KFC nearby."  
  
"Yummy...." she joshed.

* * *

"WHOA...holy crap.." Miroku stared.  
  
"DAYMN..(no, i did not spell it wrong)...the place is packed! there must be lots of hungry people..." she sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
She turned to see Akio wave at her from a distance, "Oh hi!"  
  
"Come over here!" Inu Yasha yelled across the room.  
  
"Come on Miroku!" Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table, they had to squish into fit in the seats. Kagome sat down next to Inu Yasha, but she kinda jumped when his hand was on her seat.   
  
"Oops, sorry." he appologized.  
  
"s'ok." she knew he did it on purpose, _What a naughty boy..._  
  
"How'd you guys get seats?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We shot the people that was perviously here." Koji said.  
  
"Eheh..." Kagome tried to laugh about.  
  
"No, more of a: We got here earlier." Inu Yasha corrected.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kagome nodded, "Oh, I should probably get the orders, what do you want Miroku?"  
  
"Kids meal."  
  
"Oh come on! I'm serious." she socked on the shoulder him playfully.  
  
"Fine, fine...heh..anything, a burger and a coke."  
  
"Okay, you guys want anything?"  
  
"Nope, we're good." Ryo answered.  
  
"Okay." she got up.  
  
"I'll go with you Kagome." Inu Yasha said, and followed her.  
  
They squeezed through the crowds, but Inu Yasha soon led the way, he grabbed her hand and they rushed past the other people in, "Hey wait, Inu Yasha? where are we going? isn't the line that way?"  
  
"I know, we'll get there later." he finally reached a door and opened it, it was the storage room.  
  
"Uhh....what are we doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanna talk to you." he shrugged.  
  
"Oh....I see. soooo what do ya wanna talk about?"  
  
He came closer to her, "Oh nothing just wondering that..." he wrapped his arms around her waist before she could react.  
  
"Umm....about what?" she hesitated.  
  
"That if..." he leaned closer to her face, "....if..........You would wanna go out with me?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, then sighed. She looked at him with disbelief, "Is that all!? you dragged us all the way here just to ask me that???"  
  
"Hah! scared ya didn't I?" he laughed.  
  
Kagome pushed him hard, "That's not funny!" she slightly giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah? then why are you laughing too?"  
  
"I...I'm not!"  
  
"Heh, forget it, come on, let's go now. The more we wait the longer the line..." He held her hand and they walk outside to the noisy room.  
  
"Oh and Inu Yasha," Kagome said, he turned around giving her a curious look, "Yes...I will go out with you."  
  
"Well, wadaya know, you came through.."

* * *

yup...hmm mm...the end of chapter one... 


	2. And so it Begins

disclaimer: Man this disclaimer thing just takes up so much space and time...I mean the world would be a better place if we didn't have to write these things in our fic every single time! I mean think about...it just hurts the author when they have to write it right? you don't have to remind them that they don't own Inu Yasha! and also- ;throws shoeS; OW! hey...

Inu Yasha: Just go on with the god_xxxx_ed story!!!

disclaimer: ...;sniff; you hurt me...you really hurt me.. ;.;

Inu Yasha: ;prepares shoes;

disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha....=.=

* * *

Chapter 2. "And so it Begins..."  
  
Kagome went home, slept, and went on with her life. (A/N: What more do you expect? There's really nothing that intresting in going home, and waiting for college to start.)  
  
She went out with Inu Yasha a couple of times, she grew more attatched to him after each single date, until one day, he kissed her when they were swimming in the pool, and Inu Yasha asked her to be his girlfriend. Ever since then all they did was have fun a make out.(A/N: Not the typical Kagome, I kno -.-' OOC)  
  
Anyway, These days pass nearing the final days of summer vacation, and the season to start school was about to begin. Kaogme packed her stuff since she'll be living in a dorm. Souta, now a eleven year old boy, came into her room and watched his sister pack almost everything in her room.  
  
"So Kagome-chan...when will you come back to visit?..."  
  
"Don't worry Souta-chan, I'll be back occasionally..."  
  
"I'm not worried, I'm just wondering..." he looked away.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Ya know...the older you get, the more stubborn you are......it's the way of life..."  
  
"I'm not stubborn..."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Souta looked down, Kagome smiled at him and packed the last of her clothing, then went over to Souta, "I'll miss you a lot, it'll be no fun without a little brother annoying you.."  
  
He laughed and so did she, and a tickled war commenced, until Mrs.Higuraashi came in, "Kagome, are you ready? your boyfriend's here." she winked.  
  
"Inu Yasha! cool!" Souta let go of Kagome's arms and ran downstairs.  
  
"Oh boy, every single time..." Kagome rolled her eyes, Mrs.Higurashi smiled.  
  
"You should get going too," Kagome nodded and grabbed her duffle bad and backpack, "Oh just look at you..."  
  
"Oh not again mom!" Kagome complained.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, it's just that...I'm still not used to you grown up and going off to college."  
  
"Oh god..." Kagome sighed, "don't worry, I told you I'll come back for visits, and I will always be your daughter, nothing's gonna change that mom, don't worry." she looked into her eyes.  
  
Her mother smiled again as a tear dropped from her cheek, "Alright dear.." the mother and daughter hugged.  
  
The car downstairs honked, "I gotta go, see ya mom!" Kagome waved.  
  
"Bye dear! I'll keep the room the way it is! come back soon! I'll be waiting!" Mrs.Higurashi waved back.  
  
Kagome opened to door and saw Inu Yasha and Souta wrestling, "AHHH!!! Kagome help me!!" Souta cried as he recieved a noggie.  
  
"Well, well Kagome...finally." Inu Yasha stopped and Souta started rubbing his head.  
  
Kagome giggled, Souta looked back at Inu Yasha, "I'll get you back!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try ya lil squirt!" he smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Souta smirked too.  
  
"Boys boys! calm down, we have to go now Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha smiled and just got in the car, "Now Souta-chan, be a good boy while I'm gone okay?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that..." he crossed his arms.  
  
"I know, but just to be sure okay?...I'll miss you." she kissed him on the forehead and got in his silver Elise, "sayonara!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Souta waved.  
  
Kagome got back down as Inu Yasha began speeding, "So...what about me?"  
  
"Um...what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, where's my kiss?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "you don't just GET one, you have to earn it...."  
  
"Oh yeah?...how's that?"  
  
"You'll see.." Kagome grinned and just looked at the road ahead.  
  
"Hm, " Inu Yasha pushed the peddle harder making the car accelerate, Kagome relaxed, she was used to his driving after a the first two weeks. At first Kagome thought he was a maniac, everytime. She got used to it somehow, before she was surprised that his car didn't break down, but found out that it was one of his MANY cars. Inu Yasha came from a rich business family, but he only has his father and half brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also goes to the Yamagata college, he's a senoir there. Kagome found out so much about him in a short time, she felt sorry for him cause he never knew his mother, she knew her mother but not her father.   
  
They arrived in the parking lot, of course it was crowded. Inu Yasha, fortunately, found a parking spot right when the other car got out. He opened the door for Kagome, once she got out, he tripped her and she fell into his arms, "Hey!! what was that for?!"  
  
"Oops?" he grinned, and bent down to kiss her deeply, his mouth was all over hers. Kagome pushed him off, "What's wrong bitch?"   
  
"You! I didn't give you permission to kiss me." she taunted, Inu Yasha growled and kissed her again anyway. Kagome had to push him off again, "Hey!...baby, we're in public.." she whispered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So we'll do it later, not now okay? I promise.." she pinched his nose lightly.  
  
"Fine." he let go of her. Kagome put her backpack on and Inu Yasha grabbed her duffle bag.  
  
"Umm...not that I'm complaining, but why is this so big?" he said holding the bag.  
  
"Girl stuff, you know..." Kagome smiled and walked ahead.  
  
"Right....." he swung it over his shoulders and caught up with Kagome, startling her with a slap on the ass. They walked to the front gate, seeing Sango, Miroku, Akio, Ryo Koji, and Rin, a new girl she met a week ago.  
  
"Hey guys!" the girls hugged and guys said hey.  
  
"Hey hey hey...we saw the lip action in the parking lot..WOOoo" Koji teased.  
  
"Yeah! you guys should get a room! seriously!" Rin laughed.  
  
"I swear you were all over her Inu Yasha.." Sango said.  
  
"Hey! you guys get your own." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha turned around to find Sesshomaru, and his group of senoir friends.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hello to you too Kagome." he smiled back.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He greeted his brother.  
  
"I need to have a word with you." Sesshomaru gestured him to go over to the water fountain, Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow then followed anyway.  
  
"So..?....what?"  
  
"It's father, you notice he's acting...weird lately.."  
  
"In other words pyscho?"  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha, give him some slack...you know how things have been ever since....well...Kiya left him."  
  
"So, finally...I was wonder'n how long it took for that bitch to lay off pops."  
  
"Yeah, I know she was a bitch but he's really going insane....I went to go visit him this morning."  
  
"Um...and why would you do that?"  
  
"I was just concerned, and that I left my cell phone there the other day."  
  
"Why did you go there in the first place?...I mean you have more than one cell, you don't really need that one right?"  
  
"You know what? just shut up and let me talk......anyway, he just sat there staring at the fireplace, mumbling about family and stuff, then he asked me if I was involved with anyone, and he was in his happy mood too....oh god I didn't even know he HAD a happy mood.."  
  
"DAmn....I don't think he's him anymore..." Inu Yasha sat down, "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I was thinking just maybe you would want to bring Kagome over there to have dinner, I mean he did ask for that before I left."  
  
"Then why'd you tell him I had a girlfriend?!" Inu Yasha was getting pissed.   
  
"Does it really matter?!"  
  
"Hell yeah! I don't want him scaring her away! besides...I say you give the old man a few days and he'll be fine." he crossed his arms.  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha...don't make me beg, I'd rather have him be back to his own emotionless self again....plus we'll all be there...Me, Ken, Tori, you, Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Ryo...I couldn't get the rest of the two guys cause they said they were busy that day."  
  
"Geez what chu do?! bribe them?!"  
  
Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "No, I invited them."  
  
"Argh.......Fine! and if this doesn't work out then someone's ass is gonna get kicked."  
  
"Calm down little bro, it'll go just fine....and thanks for finally cooperating." Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.....save it for the dinner."  
  
"Oh, and the dinner starts at 6:00pm tonight, and you know where to go."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and headed off to the group's direction.

* * *

"mm" Kagome moaned as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, Inu Yasha chuckled and let go of her tongue, "What is it?"  
  
"Um..well.....ya see, my dad....he invited us and to go have dinner at his place....not only us, but Sesshomaru, and all the rest."  
  
"Really?! how cool! I'd love to meet your father!"  
  
"..T-T...I'd bet..."  
  
"So when are we going?"  
  
"Tonight. At six."  
  
"Tonight?...oh darn! what will I wear?!"  
  
"Uhh....clothes?"  
  
"But it's your father!"  
  
"So?...nothing big.." he mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on now! I'll go right now to pick a dress out!"  
  
"B-but wait! what about-"  
  
"We'll finish later! I'm busy right now Inu Yasha." 


	3. Tonight's Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha...  
  
everyone: YAY!!! good job!  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you :D ....although-  
  
everyone: Shut up!  
  
Disclaimer: ...

* * *

Chapter 3. "Tonight's dinner"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome drove up to the dooorsteps, and got off. Kagome was dresssed in a black halter top and a black miniskirt, and Inu Yasha dressed casual. When the entered to mansion Kagome gave out a 'WOW' seeing chandelirs and marble floors and all the fancy stuff. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. Everyone was there already, Inu Yasha took Kagome's hand and dragged her to the dinning room, where his father was.  
  
"Hey dad, this Kagome Higurashi, my...um..girl." he introduced.  
  
"Hi." Kagome smiled at the demon, he still looked young, of course..he was a demon. Mr. Taiyou had long sivler hair tied up, and golden eyes like his sons. he had a blue stripe on each cheek, red coloration on his eyelids, and a fluffy thing on his back.   
  
He rose up, and shook Kagome's hand, "Hello Kagome, Welcome to my home." he smiled warmly.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"I hope you will enjoy your stay, this is your last night of summer vacation am I right?"  
  
"Yes it is sir."  
  
"Well, I like her Inu Yasha."  
  
"Feh." He rolled his eyes, "are we gonna eat or not?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose we should get started now." everyone gathered at the table and began talking, waiting for the food to come. Once the feast was ready, the servants served all kinds of luxurious food from all around the world setted on the table. Kagome said 'Mmm!" in every bite, Inu Yasha sweatdropped.  
  
"WoW!! I never tasted food this good!!" she complimented.  
  
"Feh, you'll get sick of it when you eat this crap everyday...trust me.."  
  
"No I won't! I'd rather have meals like these everyday!"  
  
"Me too! you guys sure know how to live!" said Miroku.  
  
"Well, I suppose.." Mr.Taiyou laughed, "compliments to the chef."   
  
"Let's make a toast!" Ken, Sesshomaru's demon friend, said, "to the end of summer vacation, and a new start for college!" everyone cheered, wine glasses clanked together. Inu Yasha poked Kagome's stomach, she giggled.  
  
"HAha!!..hey! what did you do that for!?" everyone was really loud so they didn't hear her, "I'm very ticklish! you know that..."  
  
"Sorry babe, but can we go now?"  
  
"Why? It's fun here."  
  
"No, it's not...I'm bored out of my mind.."  
  
"Come on, I've never been here before, at least bear with me....I promise that I'll finish what we've started..." she winked.  
  
"..Okay then."  
  
After the feast was over they all retired to the living room, Kagome was having fun while Inu Yasha was...well, bored. Once Kagome got up to go use the restroom, he followed her right behind and dragged her somewhere else, "I-Inu Yasha! where are we going?!" she asked trying to tug away.  
  
"My room, well...it WAS my room." he reached to a door with his name imprinted on it and opened it. Inside, his room was all black, the bed, the couch, the TV(no duh') the computer, and so on.   
  
Kagome sighed, "So...?.....what?"  
  
"I want my fun now."  
  
"I can't Inu, everyone's waiting downstairs."  
  
"Come on, only a second..please?"  
  
"but-"  
  
"Please...?"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "You and your imfamous puppy eyes."   
  
He smirked and grabbed her waist making Kagome fall onto the bed along side with him.

* * *

"HAHA!! oh man?! really?!" Tori laughed.  
  
"Yeah! he was totally freaked out!" Rin said.  
  
"No I wasn't!!" Ryo argued.  
  
"I was with you Ryo! remember summer camp?" Rin reminded.  
  
"Man this is crack'n me up!" Ken said, "It's ok lil bro, lots of people are scared of snakes." he teased.  
  
"I said I wasn't scared! I was surprised! how would you like it if you were in the middle of the forest, and you turn around and there a 50 foot snake in front of your face!! And I was only eight too!"  
  
"Excuses..excuses..." Sango smiled.  
  
"Haha, by the way..has anyone seen Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Er...no why?..Oh that's right, Kagome wanted to go to the bathroom and Inu Yasha fol-.....oh....OOOHHhh..." Ryo realized.  
  
Sesshomaru got up, "It's ok, I'll go up and tell'em to knock it off before my dad comes back." he said and went upstairs, he was half-way up until Kagome came out of the room fixing her dress.  
  
"H-hey Sesshomaru.." she was a little suprised.  
  
"Kagome..?...what did he do to you?"  
  
"N-nothing, ...sigh...alright he was a big baby about it and so I had to stop his complaining." she explained.  
  
"I was not!" Inu Yasha yelled through the door, and then finally came out fully dressed in something else that was casual too, "So what do you want?"  
  
"Well everyone kinda noticed you two were gone?"  
  
"Oh." Kagome blushed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like we don't see you make out everyday." Sesshomaru joked.  
  
"Yeah Kagome, don't worry about it...what's ta hide?"  
  
"Oh so your telling me that your would have make out in public when everyone is staring at you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Would you have sex in public?!?"  
  
"If you wanted to..."  
  
"Oh my god..." she rubbed her temples.  
  
"Eheh...you should really get downstairs, what if dads comes back and sees us all gone?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh come on Inu Yasha.." Kaogme mumbled and walked first.  
  
They all went downstairs, just in time to see Mr.Taiyou walking in, "Is everyone enjoying themselves?"  
  
"Very much." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I think you kids should go now. It's getting late and I don't think you would want to miss your first class tomorrow."  
  
"Okay then, thank you Mr.Taiyou for everything." Sango said getting up.  
  
"Dinner was great" Tori said.  
  
"I'll see you later dad." Sesshomaru waved.  
  
"Yeah, later pops." Inu Yasha held Kagome's hand walking to his car. Mr.Taiyou opened the door for the two.  
  
"Your welcome to come back anytime, thank you for coming, especially you Kagome, I was looking forword to see you, and I am again for the next time we meet."  
  
"Thank you sir, I hope I'll see you soon too." With that, theyboth got in the car and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Inu Yasha asked right after they left the front gate, "Why were you so goody-goody to him?"  
  
"What do you mean?...he was nice to me and I was nice to him...all the things you said about him are not true."  
  
"Feh, not if you know him like me..."  
  
"Oh shut it baby, don't be so stubborn."  
  
"sigh whatever, I just wanna go home and sleep..yawn...  
  
"Aww.....poor baby needs his sleep." her sacasim made him smirk.

* * *

The next day was the day that it all started, Kagome got up extra early waking up Sango too.  
  
"Mhmm.." she groaned.  
  
"Sango-chan, wake up, it's time for class!"  
  
"iie...no it's not..."  
  
"Come on! wake up!"  
  
"iie..too early"  
  
"It's only 5:30am, can't be THAT early for you can it?"  
  
"Kagome-chan...go back to sleep, class starts at 7...."  
  
"Oh...well I'm slow....and so are you so get up."  
  
"Argh! leave me alone please! I'm trying to sleep! you go get ready first! I'll get up later!"  
  
"Okay fine." Kagome took a shower, changed into a pink tight Roxy T-shirt, and low rise black jeans. She got her books ready into her backpack, some money in her purse, and tied her hair up. All that took about 45 minutes, and Sango?...she's still asleep. Well, there was nothing much to do but just to wait. Kagome got sick of it after the first 5 minutes, so she grabbed a gray sweater and her keys, and went out to Starbucks(love that place) and ordered a nice hot cup of cappacino(MMmmmm....I want some right now...--'). When Kagome was finished with her cup, 20 minutes has passed already, it was 6:35, Kagome drove back to her dorm and sweatdropped when she opened the door, Sango was still sleeping. _what a pig..._ she thought. "Sango-chan, Sango! Wake up!"  
  
"Mm...go away..."  
  
"It's 6:43.."  
  
"What!?" Sango jumped out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me?!"  
  
"Becasue you said you would wake up later by yourself?"  
  
"I did?...Aye! nevermind that! I gotta get ready!" she leaped for the restroom.  
  
"Erm..take your time?" Kagome said, she sighed and picked up her backpack, "I'm not gonna wait for you okay?...I'll meet you in class.......if you make it.." Kagome left the room and walked slowly to the art department, surprisingly, Sango caught up with her halfway there, she was fast. Sango's hair was still damp from the shower, she didn't have the time to blow dry it Kagome guessed. The short hand reached 7, and class finally began.  
  
"Hello students, welcome to the classic arts class, my name is Mrs.Fujita , you'll be taking what you know about art, and turning it into something more advanced from what I am going to teach you."  
  
Kagome paid extra attention, she loved art ever since she was a little girl (like me!!). Her teachers at highschool told her that she was born with natrual talent, and she should test it out in college, which would be a big challenge considering how many talented people that were in this college.   
  
"Okay, now for our first lesson today, we will take examples from our past successful students and see what they've created, these painting are very rare in today's world, so if I may ask you to please...do NOT touch them, only admire the beauty, and while your at it think of what you can draw for your first project I am going to give you." The teacher got up from her desk and opened a door on the left side of the room. Everyone got up and went through the door, it wasn't exactly a big room, it was a narrow hallway with paintings posted on the walls. Kagome and Sango walked slowly admiring the masterpieces, until someone pushed Kagome aside roughly, the girl turned around to see who she collide with and scowled at Kagome, Kagome mumbled a sorry with a sypathetic look, the lady narrowed her eyes at Kagome then left continuing to walk ahead.   
  
"Whoa, talk about bitches..." Sango said.  
  
"What was her problem?...I said sorry..and she was the one who bumped into me.."  
  
"More like shoved.." Sango corrected.  
  
Kagome shrugged, they continued to look at the artworks hanging on the walls, Kagome tried to keep it in, she didn't like people hating her, it gave her a guilty feeling. Who was she...why was she looking at me like that?...what did I do to her?...  
  
"K-Kagome-chan?....are you there?" Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"Huh? oh yeah I'm fine...sorry, zoned out.."  
  
"I know, don't worry about her. She's a bitch."  
  
"I-I wasn't"  
  
"Don't lie, I know you a lot more than you think I do."  
  
"Mmm..." Kagome groaned.  
  
As soon as the class ended, Kagome and Sango went to the gardens and did a little girl talk, then Sesshomaru and Miroku appeared behind Kagome.   
  
"Sesshomaru-kun! how nice to see you!" Sango greeted, "Oh..T.T.....and you Miroku-chan.."  
  
"We haven't seen each other for the longest time and you greet me like this?"  
  
"T.T....it was only last night."  
  
"I know '....just kidding" He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"So..how was your first class?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Oh..it....it was fine." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Really?.....cause I know some of the teachers here are tough...I just finished my first class and the lit teach was no nice guy, he assigned a 10 page essay already on 'Most famous writter of all time'..I don't even know who the hell this guy is.." Miroku quoted, "and he said if we don't finsh the assignment by the due date, he's gonna flunk our grade."  
  
"Welcome to college." Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Thanks, I got that part already." Miroku nodded.  
  
Kagome looked aat her watch, "Oh, 15 minutes till my next class starts...I guess I'll be going now....nothing to do anyway..."  
  
"Oh wait Kagome." Sesshomaru said, "I forgot to tell both of you, you see....I'm having a convention this friday, you're all invited."  
  
"What kind of convention?"  
  
"Well....it's pretty original, the theme is, 'waring states era'...you have to dress up like your in the feudal era...ya know, with all the Kimonos and crap."  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Sango said.  
  
"That's cool, I've never been to a convention before...oh wait, only this one time when I got invited to a anime convention...oh god it was embarassing.."  
  
"Go ahead, I have time." Sesshomaru grinned.  
  
"Well.....I dressed up as a....a girl from this anime called .hacksign......people said I looked like a...a..oh whatever it was just weird memories..."  
  
"Did you dress up as Subaru?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Oh yeah...I remember now...." Miroku remineced with a grin.  
  
"You pervert!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Oye vey, I don't have time for this...I have to go okay?" Kagome picked up her backpack and left with 'bye'.

* * *

Party on! yay! fuedal convention...


	4. Acting Weird

Disclaimer: Don't own him and I never will -.-'

* * *

Chapter 4. "Acting weird..."   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha arrived at the 'party', Inu Yasha wore a red kimono, with a old rusty sword hanging on his belt. Kagome wore a miko outfit and tied her hair back.   
  
(A/N: so basiclly everyone dresses up who they're supposed to be in the real anime series)  
  
Everyone was there, Kagome could've sworn that evry single person from the college came here just to dress up and look at each others outfits.   
  
"Hey Inu Yasha!!" Ryo called, "You made it! cool..."   
  
"Tch...nice outfit....pft.." Kagome tried not to laugh, Ryo was wearing a bright blue kimono that was silky and shines whenever he moved, almost blinding everyone.  
  
"Yo, I'm original okay?" he stated.  
  
"Right..." Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Okay fine...I was making a bet and I lost......and this is what happened.." he grumbled, then changed the subject, "Anyway, let's go, what are you waiting for? we got like VIP so we don't have to wait in line."  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Ryo squeezed through the crowds and eventually got through still alive, ";sigh;....why did i even bother to come here in the first place?" Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Because.....it's fun?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango ran up to her with Miroku by her side, "Nice!" she looked up and down at her best friend.  
  
"You too! demon exterminator?...that's awesome, why didn't I think that?.." Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped, "Miroku, what are you? the lord of perverts?"  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to be a monk...but if you really think of it THAT way.."  
  
"Hey." Sesshomaru greeted.  
  
"Whoa...look'n good there....so unique....and intresting, I like the spikey armor.." Ryo was about to touch it.  
  
"Three words: It's. not. fake." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"O.O" Ryo backed away.  
  
"Come on, there's food and everything." Sesshomaru gestured and walked first, Kagome and the others followed behind, Inu Yasha suddenly grabbed Kagome's ass and purred.  
  
"Inu Yasha!! do you have to do that all the time whenever we go out?!" Kagome complained.  
  
"What?! I just want fun.."  
  
"Argh.." Kagome picked his hand off her butt and went alonge side Sesshomaru, "Oh god, I don't know how you manage with that sexy bastard.."   
  
"..Um....okay?" Sesshomaru sweatdropped, "he's just him you know? when he gets a girl...he wants, EVERYONE to know that that's, HIS girl..."  
  
"Yeah, pretty obvious..."  
  
"Talk'n shit about me?" Inu Yasha behind the two.  
  
"What else is there would we talk about?.." Sesshomaru shrugged.  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru.."   
  
"Now now, clam down boys." Kagome said, I'm gonna go outside to get some air, kinda stuffy in here..." Kagome said, Inu Yasha shrugged and left to use the restroom. Once he was gone Kagome walked to the outside doors, it was totally crowded, she was surprised that there was a giant pool in the back too. People still in their costumes jumped in, _The the hell?...they've gone Koo-koo..._ she thought. Kagome looked around, then caught sight of a woman, it was that lady in her art class. Kagome hid herself quickly behind the coloum, then spied at her. _What an oufit jacker!!! she's wearing my idea!! it looks like my Kimono but...er....more slutier!!!_Kagome screamed in her mind, The kimono was much more revealing than Kagome's, it wasn't even close to the theme, it was more like modern time stripper clothes. That girl was surrounded by men, wOOing them making them stare at every single piece of her flesh that stood out.   
  
She giggled, Kagome rolled her eyes, then turned back, "Guess Sango-chan was right...she IS bitchy..." Kagome turned back to take a peek at the girl, she was walking towards Kagome's direction, _Oh shit, see didn't see me right!? please tell me she didn't see me!...._ Kagome quickly scattered back into the building, "Oh crud, she didn't see me..I'm pretty sure she didn't, she had her eyes closed..." Kagome felt uncomfortable, she closed her eyes his her hand on her forehead, then rushed to the nearest restroom until she bumped into someone.   
  
"Whoa, whoa...watch it. Are you okay?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kagome opened her eyes to find Inu Yasha staring at her with a clueless expression.  
  
"Umm...I'm sorry?...Are you okay Kagome?...I was just.."  
  
"No, no...sorry Inu Yasha....I...I just don't feel good that's all..."  
  
"Oh...what happened? was it the food?...cause Koji ate a piece of that mini cracker thingy and he was-"  
  
"Don't make it worse Inu..." Kagome noted.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her with concern, "Gomen."  
  
"Sorry, look, I just wanna go home okay?..." Kagome said.  
  
"But we just started the..."  
  
"You...you go ahead and have....I'll go back, don't feel to well..." Kagome turned to the exit.  
  
"Wait, no Kagome...I'll take you back." Inu Yasha offered.  
  
"No, It's okay baby...really, I DO have feet."  
  
"No, it's not. I'm taking you home and that's that okay?" He said to her.  
  
Kagome smiled and accepted his offer. She loved these moments when Inu Yasha was such a gentle and caring guy.

* * *

The next day was Kagome's day off, well...almost, she has to go to this extra help class at night. Sango had to go early cause she had Microbiology. It was noon, Kagome had spent the whole morning in her dorm room finishing up her literature essay. Then decided to go out and see Inu Yasha and have lunch with him. Kagome walk to their usual lunch hang out place and found Inu Yasha and everyone there. He wore khakiz and a blue T-shirt, he too also came back from Micro B. class, just like Sango.   
  
"Hey babe." He greeted Kagome jumping off the high cement seating, he walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss, "So, how are you? you okay?..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she kissed him back.  
  
"AWwww...." They all teased.  
  
"Kodac moment!" Akio yelled, everyone laughed.   
  
Inu Yasha held Kagme frmly in his arms, she didn't seem to want to let go either. They stood there for a long time. His eyes roamed around, then Kagome felt his chest rise high, "Oh fuck....Why is she..."  
  
Kagome gave a weird look at him, "What's wrong Inu?"  
  
"N-nothing..."  
  
"No really..."  
  
"Nothing baby, let's go..." He took her hand.  
  
"G-go where?..." Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know...anywhere you want to.." He left his friends, they stared after them.  
  
"So....you took me here because...?" Kagome asked under the tree.   
  
"Oh, um...nothing...I just wanted to be alone with you that's all.." he responded.  
  
"...wHAt?....you are acting REALLY weird today baby...are YOU okay?...I mean, you usually do whatever you want in public.."  
  
"Well, I just thought it would be nice if we tried to do what you want..."  
  
"Hm..." Kagome smirked as she walked into the open lawn.  
  
"What?" he asked, then caught up with her.  
  
"Nothing...," she turned to face him, "Listen, I'm really not in a mood today, so...I'll go back okay?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll see you later." she pecked him on the cheek and jogged towards to dorms.  
  
"OKay then! I'll pick you up tonight at 8:00?!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled back waving her hand.

* * *

Kagome took her night class which ended at 7:30, and then went back to her room to get ready. Inu Yasha came right on the dot, he was never late for anything, at least that's what he says. Kagome got in his black jaguar, and he sped off as soon as the car door slammed shut.   
  
"Where are we going this time?" she asked.  
  
"To my place.." he replied.  
  
"So I dressed up for nothing?..."   
  
"Well...not really, you dressed up for me didn't you?" he smiled.  
  
"Tch..." she mocked.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled into the gargage where his five cars were, and went inside the living room, she plopped onto the couch, "Hey.....where are the guys?"  
  
"Huh?...Oh...Koji and Miroku went out on a double date with Sango and Rin....and no they are not gay."  
  
"ew! you hentai..."  
  
"Heh, anyway..." he looked throught the fridge, "So, what do you wanna eat?"  
  
"Nothing...I'm not hungry.."she replied reaching for the pile of Cds on the coffe table.  
  
"Listen....I brought you over here to talk to you..." he explained, then went over to sit next to her.  
  
"WOw...that's a change.." she said still looking through the CDs.  
  
"Kagome.." he stroke her cheek.  
  
She looked up at him, and knew that he was serious this time, "What?...is there somthing on my face?"  
  
He shook his head snickering a bit, "No......your beautiful...we've been dating for a month and I feel like I've known you for five years already...I never liked anyone like you....I'm infatuated...." Kagome kept listening to his words, "..........I love you."  
  
"...Wh..wha...?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "....Nevermind then........"  
  
"..." Kagome was speechless, this was the first time a guy has said that phrase to her, beside all the joking around, "....I..nu Yasha.......I don't know what say......." she took a breath, "....I.......love you too..."  
  
"Really...?"  
  
"Yes" she said, "you brought me here to say those words...that's the first."   
  
He smiled, "Kagome......will you love me?"  
  
"What? I am..I mean, I do love you..."  
  
"No-...that's not what I meant..."  
  
"Then....what do you mean?..." she blinked.  
  
"Can you love me..? .......are you willing to give yourself to me?"  
  
"Give myself?......Inu Yasha....I..."she staggered.  
  
"I'm just asking.."he stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm....I'm still a-"  
  
"Virgin?" he finished for her, "I know...I probably would have guessed anyway."  
  
"Yeah....I'm not ready..."  
  
"Don't worry...you're not the only one..." he looked away. Kagome was a bit surprised at his confession, "It's okay..I'll wait...always."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So...where do you wanna go now?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Um...how bout the movies, my class starts at 11:00 tomorrow anyway." she smiled.  
  
"Okay, let's go." he helped her up, and they both walked out the door, "Let's walk, I'm tired of driving."  
  
"Oh?" Kagome said surprised, and so they walked to the movies, it wasn't that far away anyhow. They were having a fun time just talking and no sexual contact, until Inu Yasha froze while staring into nothingness. Kagome looked up at him, "Hm? what is it Inu?"  
  
"Oh fuck..."he whispered.  
  
"What is it baby?"she asked again.  
  
He blinked coming back to reality again and looked back at Kagome, "N-nothing, let's take the long way instead." he took her hand and started walking quickly towards the other direction.  
  
"What?... your hiding something, you acted like this even at lunch too, tell me what's wrong Inu Yasha." she asked getting suspicious.  
  
"Nothing damn it!" He said frustrated.  
  
Kagome grew angry and pulled her hand away, "No! tell me Inu Yasha!!" they stared at each other for a good long while, Kagome was glaring daggers at him, he just looked at her like he did when he stopped all of a sudden. A woman's voice broke their eye contact, Kagome twirled around, Inu Yasha looked up.  
  
It was that woman...the lady from her art class, and from the convention, she was walking towards the two casually, "K-Kikyo..." Inu Yasha whispered.

* * *

OOOH...Inu's in trouble....O.O 


	5. In Deep Shit

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.....

* * *

Chapter 5. "In Deep Shit"   
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Why hello Inu Yasha, long time no see huh?"  
  
"Um.." he stammered.  
  
"Oh, and who's this? Oh yeah! your in my art class aren't you? wow...how _ironic_, ", then she looked at Inu Yasha, "Well? aren't you going to introduce me tour_ little friend_ here?" she smiled.  
  
"sh-she's my...uh..my..."  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief, then finally decided to stand up, "I'm his **GIRLFRIEND**" she said quite loudly.  
  
Kikyo backed away, "Oh, I SEE...you found yourself another little tramp while I was away?"  
  
"Tramp? what are you talking about? what right do you have to call me that?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I have every right, I can call you ANYTHING I want....**bitch**."  
  
Kagome gasped, "I'm not gonna stand here and take this, " she turned around to face Inu Yasha who was still in shock, "I'm going home Inu Yasha! forget about tonight!"  
  
"B-but Kagome!" he yelled, she stomped away back to the dorms.  
  
"What's the matter Inu Yasha, you have to have two women instead of one?" Kikyo cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Argh...what the hell are you doing here Kikyo?!!?!?" he shouted.  
  
"What?! what do you mean what the hell am I doing here?! I came all the way to Japan and this is how you greet me?!"  
  
"Is that why you came?! to come see me?!" Inu Yasha yelled, "Oh my god! I thought you would've realized it by now!"  
  
"What?! you said your dad was sending you to Japan for college!"  
  
"He WAS!!" Inu Yasha shouted, "...look, Kikyo...he gave me a choice, to stay in America, or go to Japan, and I chose Japan...you know why?" Kikyo gave him a confused look, "because...I wanted to get away from YOU." Kikyo's mouth dropped, "Yes Kikyo, you were a pain in the ass, you were always the little splinter on my finger that wouldn't go away! You ruined everything, ever since you got involved in my life I started to spend way much more money than usual."  
  
"What-"  
  
"I'm not finished! I mean you borrow everything! my credit cards, my laptop, my cell phone, my CD player, my CAR!! every single time you give it back to me it ALWAYS, comes back wrecked! you ruined everything!.........and now you have to ruin my relationship with Kagome?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Kikyo! I don't, and I mean I DON'T, want to see you............ever again." he finally concluded.  
  
Kikyo blinked at him several times, then rolled her eyes, "pfh...FINE..it's your loss." Inu Yasha turned away and walked back.  
  
"Humph...it's all her fault." she mumbled to herself, "...no one ever, turns ME down..."

* * *

"How can I be so stupid!" Kagome complained falling onto her pillow.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, maybe you just didn't let him explain himself..." Sango said.  
  
"mmMMmmmMMmmmMmmm..." she muffled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome's face got up from the pillow, "I said....Oh I let him explain himself, I mean...he never even mentioned anything about her!!"  
  
"Well,...I dunno.."  
  
"That stupid Bastard...I can't believe that he could hide her and avoid me like that, you can't run from your problems forever you know!" she pounded her fist on the bed.  
  
"Yep, I totally agree, "Sango reached over and picked up the phone, "That's why I think you should call him, and solve this problem."  
  
"What?!" Kagome held the pushed the phone away from her, "Hell no! I don't want to talk to him!"  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango called, "...he's probably feeling a lot worse than you are." Kagome sighed and looked the other way, Sango waited for her to take the phone from her hand. Kagome loosened her shoulder and sighed again, "Fine....give me the damned phone." she dialed the number.   
  
Akio picked up,"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"_Hello_?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Heh, hey Kagome, just kidd'n"  
  
"Hi...um..." Sango stared at her like her mom would, "Um, is.....Inu Yasha there?"  
  
"Yup, he just came really depressed, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I mean....I wasn't with him this evening."  
  
"Oh, you wanna talk to him right?"  
  
"...umm..."  
  
Sango crossed her arms, "Well, go on." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah please."  
  
"Okey dokey then" Kagome waited to face her problem, there was silence, until he answered.  
  
"Hello..?" he sounded depressed, and angry, between the two.  
  
"...;sigh;.....Inu Yasha?" Kagome said casually.  
  
"K-Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, it's me..."  
  
"Look, um, I'm so sorry, but it's not what it seemed. S-she just came here and I didn't even know about it-"  
  
"and SHE is...?"  
  
"..she's....my ex."  
  
"REally...how surprising..." she sarcastically said.  
  
"I really had no idea why or how she came here-"  
  
"Zip."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Just zip for a moment....okay, first thing...why where you hiding her from me?...why didn't you tell me about her?"  
  
"..Well....she's........well you know her right? she's pretty-"  
  
"Bitchy?"  
  
"Yeah...and I was afraid that.....if, I told you about her.....then you..would've left me because...of her..."  
  
"...?"  
  
"I mean, if she saw you with me then she would no doubt tear us apart."  
  
"Uh-HUH..."  
  
"And..I didn't want that to happen..."  
  
"Listen Inu Yasha, everyone makes mistakes no matter ho they are, you just dated the wrong person that's all."  
  
"I know, I learned My lesson..."  
  
"Look, I just can't forgive you that easily...but I will eventually....okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll wait, as long as it takes.."  
  
Kagome hung up and fell backwards onto the bed, "Now, now....wasn't THAT bad was it?"  
  
"Nope, guess not...we'll work things out eventually...somehow...I think."

* * *


	6. Make Ups and Break Ups

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it -- ...

Inu Yasha: I ain't gonna wait all day for ya to say it so I'll just say it for you! She doesn't own me or any of the characters! there! we don't her!

disclaimer: Okay...I see how it is...

* * *

Chapter 6. "Make-ups and Break-ups"   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha worked it out, and Inu Yasha explained everything that had gone on between Kikyo and him, well...at least that what he told her. The days passed and they began to flirt more and more, like falling back in love again. Things were starting to be normal again. Everyone was happy at the moment, but Kikyo.   
  
Everytime Kagome had to go to art, she wanted to ditch, but was forced by Sango. Kikyo sneered at Kagome whenever she got the chance to look, Ignore her ignore her ignore her ignore her... is what she kept saying to herself. It was feeling like Highschool, as if she were the smart nerd, and Kikyo was the bully.   
  
After class, Kagome rushed out of the class like it was a pool and she was drowning in it.   
  
"Kagome-chan...are you going to do this EVERYtime we go to art?" Sango cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"N-no...well yeah...but hey, look on the bright side, it's good exercise?" Kagome pulled a smile.  
  
"Well well well..." Kikyo came up to her and grinned widely, "if it isn't Kagome, the little artist...you really draw well."  
  
"uhh th-thanks.." Kagome mumbled smiling.  
  
Sango, however, scowled at the intruder, "What do YOu want tHis time." she cupped her hips.  
  
Kikyo gave her a sarcastic look, "uuh. I was JUst complimenting Kagome."  
  
"Well you attitude tells otherwise." Sango retorted.  
  
"What. IS your PRoblem??" Kikyo rolled her eyes, "geez, can't someone be nice ArounD here?"  
  
"Funny, I coming from you."  
  
Kikyo glared back at Sango, then moved closer to her with squinted eyes, "...you know what."  
  
"What." Sango glared back.  
  
"Eh eh eh..." Kagome pretended to cough, she was signaling Sango drawing a line across her throat and making an expression.  
  
"Hm."Sango glanced once more at at Kikyo then went to Kagome's side, "I have better things to do at the moment, your lucky this time...but not the next."  
  
"What. Ever." Kikyo stated.

* * *

"Oh god Oh jesus oh christ oh lord oh-"  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"Huh!! what?" she jumped.  
  
"Relaxx...." Koji calmed, "whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad."   
  
"Yeah but..." she tangled her fingers.  
  
"but what? just chill." Rin smiled at her.  
  
"No...it's just that....Kikyo is giving me the cold shoulder."  
  
Rin dropped her essay quickly giving a big breath out and turning to Kagome, "she what?"  
  
"W-w...I....today, after art...she came up to me...I was-"  
  
"Say no more...that bitch." Rin said.  
  
"No! she's just making me a little uncomfortable.."  
  
"Exactly!" Rin rose from her seat.  
  
"Bwahh..." Koji backed away from her.  
  
"ER..um, s'ok really, nothing happened! I'm lying! eheh..."  
  
"Yeah right KAGOME." Rin cupped her hips.  
  
"Hey! miss me?" Miroku came in merrily, then paused seeing nervous Kagome, frightened Koji, and angry Rin.  
  
"Hardly...." Koji mumbled.  
  
"Kagome is getting beat'n by Kikyo.." Rin announced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT?? am not!! I never said that!"  
  
"Kagome, you poor thing." Miroku said.  
  
Rin walks over the Kagome and nods putting her hands on both her shoulders, "yes, sad isn't it."  
  
"Oh my god guys!! it's not serious!! relax!"  
  
"It's getting to her." Rin commented, Miroku nodded sadly.  
  
"ARGHHH!!! forget it...!!!" Kagome stomps out of the room.  
  
"I think we pushed it too far..." Miroku stared after her through the door.  
  
"maybe.." Rin frowned.

* * *

"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at the one who called her name, "Oh, hey..."  
  
"You ok?" Inu Yasha tried comforting her, "I heard about today."  
  
"O god.." she rolled her eyes.  
  
"don't let anything she says get to you, when she lies she can lie."  
  
"Yeah..I know, Rin and Miroku is exaggerating, don't listen to them."  
  
"I know she came up to you and tried to seem 'nice', I've known you long enough, don't feel bad, it's not worth it."  
  
Kagome sighed and cuddled next to him and sleeping in his arms, "..I just wanna have a normal life.."  
  
"I know what ya mean..."

* * *


	7. Is there really a Thing called love?

Disclaimer: I-

Inu Yasha: She doesn't own the anime!

Disclaimer: 

* * *

Chapter 7. "Is there really a thing called love?"   
  
It was a Sunday, a day off to have some R&R. Kagome woke up in the afternoon, yesterday she went to Inu Yasha's pent house(cough cough), and got home really late.   
  
";yawn;oh lord...."  
  
"Still tired?" Sango asked, "What were you two doing anyway?"  
  
"Uhhhmm.....n o t h i n g..."  
  
"Okay...forget that I asked."  
  
"YEah..." she sighed, "Sango-chan..."  
  
"hm?"  
  
"..I am bored........."  
  
"Then do something! don't just sit there...."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Well, I don't wanna be too obssessive over Inu Yasha...."  
  
"What are you talking about? you're already too obssessive."  
  
"HEeyyyyy..."  
  
"What I mean is...it's okay to go see him again, I think he'll be pretty happy with it, he won't get tired of you, so just go."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Kagome honey....would I EVER steer you wrong?"  
  
".............T-T'.................."  
  
"don't give me that look..."  
  
"Yeah...but..it's barely 6:30am, he still might be sleeping."  
  
"Look do you wanna go or noT?!!"  
  
"Okay okayokay!"

* * *

_So....Akio and Koji are gone...it's just Inu Yasha alone...that's good, we can spend some time together.....again, I hope he has time, I hope he doesn't get annoyed of me.._ Kagome thought while on her way to his place. She came upon the doorstep, and breathed in deeply, "Okay." Kagome had her knuckles ready to knock, but the door was already open, "hm..?" she took a peek inside first, there was no one, it was all dark, _did he forget to lock the door?..._  
  
Kagome walked in silently, and close the door behind her. She walk up the spiral stairs and walked through the hallway, but on her way to his room, she heard voices. it sounded so mute, Kagome decided to edge closer to the door, light filled the room, Inu Yasha was in there, she could hear his voice, and...someone else's...it....sounded like....  
  
"NO DAMN IT! Look, I told you how I wanted it to be bitch! Why can't you just listen! It's not that hard!" He yelled, Kagome slowly took a peek through the crack. She gasped. It..it was Kikyo, and him. Kikyo was...was....topless. He was laying on his bed with her sitting on top of him.   
  
"I thought you wanted ME to be on top!" Kikyo said.  
  
"NoNONONONO!!!!!! besides, you're doing it all wrong!" instantly, Kikyo kissed him, I mean...she SLObbered all over him, he didn't seem to be doing anything about it though. Kikyo started grinding against his waist with his.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, trying to resist tears, she couldn't stand there watching and listening. Kagome ran away as fast as she could without making any sound. She bursted out the door, and starting crying, "No..no!...I really thought...you loved me..."

* * *

"Get out!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I don't want to use force!"  
  
"You already said that!"  
  
"I dont' want you! I have Kagome!"   
  
"She can't do the things I can!"  
  
"I don't want the things you can do!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Kikyo forced him onto the bed, she climbed on top.  
  
"Get the fuck off bitch!" Inu Yasha ordered.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Stop! I'm not supposed to be under you!"  
  
"fine you can be on top."  
  
"NO DAMN IT! Look, I told you how I wanted it to be bitch! Why can't you just listen! It's not that hard!"   
  
"I thought you wanted ME to be on top!"   
  
"NoNONONONO!!!!!! besides, you're doing it all wrong!" instantly, Kikyo kissed him, he didn't seem to be doing anything about it though. Kikyo started grinding against his waist with hers.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Inu Yasha managed to yell at her and throw her off his bed.  
  
"OW! Tell me then! tell me how you want me!"  
  
"I MEANT you're not supposed to do that if you do it with anyone."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The whole man on the bottom thing...?" Kikyo cocked an eyebrow, "uh nevermind, just get out!"  
  
"Inu Yasha! you're missing out!"  
  
"I said GET OUT!"

* * *

"fucking asshole! I can't believe I trusted him so much, I can't believe it was like nothing to him!! FUCK!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome-chan.." Sango had worried eyes on her tearful friend, "I..I'm sorry that this all happened..he....."  
  
"..no.." she sniffed, "it's not your fault, it's his...I could've known...it was too good to be true...I'm so blind!"  
  
"Kagome! forget about him! move on!...just please don't cry!...please...Kagome." Sango hugged Kagome.  
  
"I..I just can't believe it....what we had, was gone in one day...he...he's not worth it.." she sobbed on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"I know...he's not the person you expected...but, what if Kikyo came to surprise him instead?"  
  
"What?..." Kagome looked up, "what do you mean?"  
  
Sango gave a somewhat smile to Kagome and wipped her tears more with a kleenex, "...I mean, what if she forced him, and you came in at the wrong moment?"  
  
"No! he didn't! I heard them....it was more like he was forcing her!....he wasn't even doing anything about it! he just....was still...." her head landed back on Sango's shoulder, "..I'm so stupid..." she mumbled.  
  
"No! no. You are not Kagome-chan, don't say that, that's not true." she lifted her from her shoulder trying to look her in the eye, but Kagome was full of tears and kept shaking her head refusing to open her eyes, "...I don't ever want you to think that...you understand?" she tucked Kagome's hair behind her ear.  
  
"I...want to sleep Sango-chan.....I'm tired" poor thing sounded she had hiccups. Kagome slowly cried herself to sleep with Sango petting her.

* * *


	8. Looking for Love

Disclaimer: I don't want to be named disclaimer! I'm be called...kuroi from know on!

Inu Yasha: Whatever...KUROI doesn't own us... 

Kuroi: Oh yeah...and some of you may have noticed, but I'm changing every chater, cause it has lots of mistakes on it. So yeah....There's supposed to be 8 chapters..but i missed one so...I'm sorry 

Inu Yasha: Feh, I see we have another Kagome... 

Kagome:What was that?!

* * *

Chapter 8. "Looking for Love" It was night, Kagome couldn't stop crying, she sniffed asking herself, where did she go wrong? what caused him to betray her like this, right after he lied. It was late, late for college weekdays that is...around 9:00pm at night. Sango was asleep already, there was a class she needed to attend to early in the morning, it was a one day trip to the career center in Kyoto. 

Kagome wanted to go to him and have a talk, but she was afraid of what he might say, that would hurt her...so she didn't go. Although she admitted to Sango how only a part of her felt, the other part is still hurt and in love with him, that part was taking over at this time of night. Kagome crawled out of bed and sighed sitting on the edge, she felt stuffed in her own emotions, she needed air. Kagome put on shorts and a 'Yamagata College' sweater she just purchased recently. She went outside to take a breath, and think...about Inu Yasha, the relatiohship they...hAD. It was no use thinking, what's done is done, he doesn't really love her, if he did then why would he screw around with Kikyo behind her back? Too many unanswered questions..."What am I...gonna do...?" she felt more depressed than ever, she wanted to cry again but resisted, it already took a long time for her to finally stop, she didn't want to start it again.

She walked around the college a couple times, losing count of how many. Kagome stopped in front of the dorm room buildings, and sat down on a bench nearby.

"Hello..."

Kagome slowly looked at the approcher, she wasn't surprised, she just strared back, "...hey." Kagome finally answered.

"So, are you that unhappy to see me dear Kagome?" the cunning Kikyo smirked.

'Yes you bitch, now leave me alone...' Kagome wanted to say, but instead, she said, "..No...it's not that."

"Oooo poor baby..." Kikyo pouted and sat next to her on the bench, "did that mean old Inu Yasha hurt you again?"

'Who said you could sit down?...and yes he did, you were with him too, and seeing you makes me sick to my stomach..' Kagome had so many insults and retorts kept inside her, but she didn't say a peep about them, "...sorta..."

"Aww....what'd he do this time?" she asked, showing false sympathy anyone could've guessed.

Kagome just smiled almost giving a laugh, "..well, don't you know?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, "do I?" then grinned followed by a laugh with her cutesy voice, "Oh...I see, so know what we've been up to?" Kagome didn't say anything, "well then, I'm sorry you had to find out like this...but you'd have to sooner or later.."

_'Why not later?..._' Kagome thought.

"But I guess secrets can come out whenever they want to...the truth hits hard doesn't it sweetie?" Kagome balled her fists weakly that were lying on her lap, "...you know, he told me about you, everytime before we fucked...He said you didn't want to screw with him so he wanted me instead, he said I was much better to play with than you, you're just all kisses and miss play it safe, taking things slow..yeah, he couldn't wait to get his hands on me, he couldn't anymore, he couldn't wait for you...not forever you know." Kikyo watched the expresions on Kagome's face and smiled at her own decieving lies. Kagome kept everything, but she felt that she was going to explode into tears.

"He never loved you Kagome..." Kikyo leaned closer to Kagome's face, "Inu Yasha's doesn't know how to love, he used you, just like he did me, I was an easy target since I'm not a slow person like you..."

"..No..." her voice croaked, "...he...didn't....."

Kikyo was seeing her results, she smiled, "Yes...he did, he wanted something different, a innocent little girl like you. He wanted to see how it felt to have sex with a virgin...nice and tight, blood, screams, sweat....that's the way he wanted it." Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "Oh you better believe it, he never told you about his past in America did he? with me..." Kagome couldn't bear to hear anymore of this, it hurt so much, even when she was enraged with Inu Yasha now, pain turned into anger, black flames turned red, warm turned to cold, "Oh yeah," Kikyo took out a piece of paper fron her pocket, "here's a note, he wanted me to give this to you..." Kikyo hand Kagome to note, Kagome slowly took it in her hands, and held there for a while before opening it, she began to read hurtful words:

**Listen, I'm gonna try to put this in a nice way....IT'S OVER...okay? get it? you get it right?....I hope you do, cause I couldn't wait, I couldn't wait to tell you this a long time ago. And this is it, we're done, I don't want to see you again...sorry. But that's the way how things are gonna be, it just didn't work out, see ya.**

-Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome dropped the note and stared into nothingness, this note was real it wasn't fake, it was HIS handwritting and HIS signature, and it had HIS scent on it. It really was over....wasn't it?

"Sorry honey, he doesn't like you anymore...just move on." Kikyo said.

Kagome was gasping words, she couldn't talk, "...n-....why...no..." she picked up the note and scanned over the words, then looked at Kikyo, "..."

She just smiled and shrugged, "Well what do you expect from a dog like him? oh yeah, and he also gave me this note, he wrote it to me... read it carefully, hell you can even keep it...just a reminder to lay off him." Kikyo handed her another note, and got up leaving. Kagome didn't want to read it, but she had to find out:

**Hey babe, sorry I had to cancel on you yesterday, I thought I heard something so I stopped...well, I'll make it up to you, later on, but first I gotta get someone off my back...**

-Inu Yasha

This was real too, again, his real writting, his real signature, his words all hurt the same...Kagome pursed her lips and ran, ran off through the campus, to anywhere, away from the painful words, away from pain itself, but it was impossible. Kagome still ran, and found herself running into the parking lot where she almost got ran over.

"What the fuck! watch where you're go'n lady!" a man shouted. Kagome didn't bother to say sorry, she just kept running, and running, and running...until she ran into someone.

Kagome fell backwards, but she didn't get up, she cried endless tears, "no...why?...what did I do..?"

"Ka-Kagome?" the fimilar voice said, "what are you still doing out? are you alright? what happened?"

Kagome reopened her eyes to find Sesshoamru helping her up into his arms, "...Sesshomaru!" she cried onto his chest, "I don't understand....how could he?...I...hate him..."

"Who?...what?" he asked, but Kagome was too filled with tears to respond, Sesshomaru carried her back to his temporary dorm room(note:he just has a dorm room in college so he could sleep in it if he wants to, he has another pent house) he nurtured her back to breathing normal again, "Now...Kagome...tell me, what happened?"

"..I...he...I-Inu Yasha..."

"It's okay, just let it all out."

"Inu Yasha..." KAgome again bursted into tears, "..first he cheats on me then he sends a whore to give a note to me and then dumps me!..."

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru said surprised, "wait, are we talking about the same guy here? INU YASHA?" Kagome nodded her head, "how did he cheat on you?"

"He slept with Kikyo!"

"WHAT??? but...he's still a virgin!"

Kagome shook her head again, "not anymore!"

"How do you know this for a fact?"

"..I saw them, she was ontop of him, and he was yelling at her cause she was doing it wrong...."

"Oh my god..."

"I...don't know why this is happening...I didn't do anything wrong...did I?"

"No..no."

Kagome took out both notes, "he...he gave me this note, and gave Kikyo the other one......it's real..."

Sesshomaru took it and started reading, when he finished he parted his lips in surprise, "..He actually wrote this...it has his scent on it, and writting too...god."

"I know...." she fell on the bed lying there in comfort, but in depression also, "I....don't know what to do........what _should _I do?"

"Whatever makes you free from all of this....I just can't believe he would actually write this."

"Join the club..."

"And Kikyo....why her, he hates her."

"Not anymore."

"Obviously..." Sesshomaru threw the note on his desk and sulked.

"I...just can't believe it..." she covered he mouth.

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru sat next to her and hugged her, "just forget about him...I'll have a talk. Everything will be okay..."  
  
don't kill me.. ;.;


	9. An Explanation

I have NO idea where this story is going...justing making it up as I go, if you want it a certain way just tell me :D

* * *

Chapter 9. "An Explanation"  
  
"Forget it Sesshomaru, who cares...he doesn't matter to me anymore..." she murmured.  
  
"Kagome, I have to do this...you just relax and go to sleep, everything will be okay tomorrow..." he assured.  
  
Kagome sniffed in response, she curled into a ball on the bed in his arms. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep, the comfort he gave her worked like a charm.  
  
--Kagome's dream--  
  
Kagome woke up in a pitch black place, with only one light in the middle and she was the one under it. The next thing she noticed was that she was tied up to a chair, and her mouth was covered by a ball. Kagome panicked and tried to yell and move but it was no use. What made it worse was that she was completely nude. She stopped her struggling when there was footsteps echoing, it was getting closer and closer. The half naked Inu Yasha came into the light, he stared at her with no expression, then walked aside. There were another pair of footsteps, another person came in, one which made sure it was going to be a nightmare, Kikyo.   
  
She came in with a cunning smile, "He never loved you..." she said, "he lied to you, you were just a little toy he could play with..." Kagome shook her head violently, she didn't want to hear those words coming from her mouth ever again. But it was the truth and she couldn't hide from it.   
  
Inu Yasha walked around Kagome, he finally stopped and stood in front of her, he smiled and said, "I'll wait for you...as long as it takes..."  
  
"Just a little toy..." Kikyo repeated.  
  
He looked into Kagome's frightened eyes, Inu Yasha removed the ball from her mouth and kissed her as soon as it was taken off. He started a slow tongue war taking his sweet time. Kagome wanted to get away but she couldn't, she wasn't capable, she was bound to the chair with no escape, that thought made her cry.   
  
Inu Yasha made it so intimate, they both started drooling, saliva started coming out of the corners of their mouths. He didn't even stop to take a breath. She felt his touch surrounding her breast and kneeding it tightly, it hurted her so much, but he didn't care. Inu Yasha lept moving his hands around her, he felt her ribs and and hips, he roamed down the the pubic region and felt her heat. Inu Yasha started rubbing roughly, it was all too much for her to take, Kagome cried harder tears, it felt so different.   
  
"He's mine!" Kikyo shouted out of the blue, she tore him away from Kagome. Kagome screamed over and over again 'NO'.  
  
--end dream--  
  
"no..no..." she cried, Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was in a big dorm room. Looking over at the digital clock that said 6:07am, Kagome sat up quickly realizing that was just a dream she had. She then remembered why she was here, in Sesshomaru's room. Kagome placed her hand on her head, sighing to herself. Kagome looked at the two notes beside her, _I'm taking them home and burning them_. she took the two notes and shoved it in her pocket.   
  
She noticed a smell though, something that smelled dirty. Kagome looked down, she felt her panties wet. Rushing to the bathroom, Kagome looked at herself, she was wet all over, _I've never had this much all at once before..._ she thought. Cleaning herself up.

* * *

Kagome walked back to her dorm room, she reached the building...and saw him coming out of it, "No..." she whispered, Kagome quickly turned around and started power-walking.  
  
"K-Kagome! wait!" Inu Yasha called.  
  
"Go away you asshole!" she started running.  
  
"WAit!" Inu Yasha ran after her.  
  
Kagome ran into the open lawn, she decided to slow down, since it was no use, he could catch up anyway. Her eyes started to water, but she kept it in, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Kagome..." he caught up. Inu Yasha tried to reach for her hand but she slapped it away as soon as she felt his presence.   
  
"I said what are you doing here!" she yelled refusing to face him.  
  
"I..I wanted to talk."  
  
"There's no need for that, I already got your fucking note." she huffed.  
  
"What? what are you talking about?..." he asked confused.  
  
"You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about jackass!" she pivoted around with tears strolling down her face, "I hate you! how can you act so cold?!"  
  
"Kagome! what's going on?!"   
  
"I just hate it when guys act like they don't know what's going on!" she yelled to no one.  
  
"Well I don't!"  
  
"You and that whore!"  
  
"ME AND KIKYO?!" he shouted in incredulity.  
  
"YES! I saw you and her together last morning! you were practically molesting her!"  
  
"Give me a second to explain myself!"  
  
"One."  
  
"I'm fucking serious! nothing happened!"  
  
"Oh so now suddenly both of you half naked in her room isn't something?!"  
  
"NO! that's not what happened! It's not what it seems!"  
  
"Where have I heard that before..."  
  
"No!" he grabbed her wrist, "Listen to me Kagome!"  
  
"NO! back off! let go of me!" she stuggled, "I don't need to hear you 'explain' yourself anymore! I saw what I saw!"  
  
"Kikyo was the one who did it in the first place!"  
  
"I'm not hearing this!" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, "your hurting me!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" they saw Sesshomaru walking up to them, "What happened? What are you doing!?"  
  
"I didn't do shit! I'm sorry! but you have to listen! One of the guys left the door unlocked! Kikyo she bardged in and went up to my room and-"  
  
"How can you expect me to believe that?!" Kagome ranted.  
  
"I don't! I expect you to trust me and understand what I'm saying to you!"  
  
"I just can't do this Inu Yasha! how do explain these!" she reached deep into her pockets and took out the two notes throwing them at him.  
  
Inu Yasha caught them before they dropped to the ground, he let go of her hand seeing as Kagome would stay just to hear his explaination. Inu Yasha opened the first one and read carefully, his mouth dropped, "Oh god..." he looked up at Kagome, "You think this is for you?!"  
  
Kagome paused, she didn't get a chance to think of it that way, "She said she saw you guys though..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Kagome...this letter, it was for Kikyo, just after I left for Japan, this letter is like a few months old!"   
  
"What about the other one." she said.  
  
He read the second letter and narrowed his eyes, "Kagome...all these letters are old, they're from last year." he looked up to face her, "I wrote this to Kikyo when we first started dating, I remember I thought I heard something about Sesshomaru and him coming back, so I canceled the date I had with her."  
  
"I never went back.."  
  
"But it was just a rumor." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"I can't believe this, I just can't...I'm too hurt to believe anything you said." she said in a cold voice.  
  
"Kagome...you HAVE to...why would I hurt you?" he looked into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"There are plenty of reasons I can come up with..."   
  
"Sesshomaru....can you please.." Inu Yasha didn't finish the sentence. Sesshomaru nodded and left, "Look, Kagome...I love you."  
  
"How do I know that I'm not just some toy to you..."  
  
"Toy?...you were never a toy to me!"  
  
"I find that hard to believe...you didn't even stop her! I saw her on you!...you were yelling at her and telling her that she was doing it wrong!...How do you expect me to believe you after what I've seen?!"  
  
"Kagome-...it's a long story...As I said earlier, she came into my room, she took off her jacket and was all...ahem 'exposed' she jumped on me and started kissing me..." he lowered his voice, trying not to hurt her any further, "I landed on my bed and she was on top, I told her to get out, but she wouldn't go, I didn't want to hurt her or anything...so I kept giving her warnings..."  
  
"That still doesn't explain-" Inu Yasha held his finger in front of her mouth, she breathed in then out heavily.  
  
"I'm getting there...I told her to stop, and said she was doing it wrong anyway...because the guy's are supposed to be on top."  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"Yeah they are."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"N-" Inu Yasha shut her up with a kiss, Kagome pushed him as hard as she could, "mmm- get off!" she finally took her breath of air.  
  
"Just to make you shut up!"   
  
"Well you should've covered my mouth or something!"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"I not with **your** mouth!"  
  
"As I was SAYING...I told her to get out of my house right after."  
  
Kagome looked at him with bitterness, "I can't forgive you Inu Yasha...until you can prove that's true." she turned around and walked back to her room. Inu Yasha crumbled up the notes and threw them on the ground, he slouched with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru called, "Maybe this might help." Inu Yasha looked at the person beside him.

* * *

Now isn't THAT intresting?


End file.
